Batons are well known as intermediate force weapons that provide a tactical, yet generally non-lethal means for use by law enforcement and security personnel to maintain order. When not in use, batons may be stowed in a variety of different types of carriers or holsters, typically termed scabbards, which are adapted for mounting on a belt or strap disposed about the waist of the user. Modem batons are typically lightweight and include expandable high strength telescoping tubular sections that when retracted into a handle can be conveniently carried in a belt supported scabbard for convenient access by the user. Known baton scabbards for supporting an expandable baton on the user's belt or on a separate strap disposed about the user's waist generally do not permit the baton to remain in a comfortable orientation on the waist when the officer is seated. Further, baton scabbards are known that enable a baton to be released from the scabbard by lateral movement of the baton relative to the scabbards, but generally do not permit a baton to be readily inserted into the scabbard through movement of the baton in a lateral direction relative to the scabbard.
Generally, security baton scabbards are designed so that a stowed baton cannot be inadvertently released from the scabbard or be readily seized from the scabbard by an adversary. Prior baton sheaths are operative to positively secure the baton within the scabbard, while at the same time providing for relatively quick release of the baton for authorized use. When an expandable baton is fully extended, it is usually releasably retained in the extended position and can be retracted by sharply striking the extended end of the baton with an axial blow. Batons come in various lengths, and a baton scabbard should preferably be capable of positively retaining or stowing batons of various lengths having a fixed diameter.
Known baton carriers or scabbards are generally designed to stow an expandable type baton when fully retracted and inserted into the scabbard. When stowed in the scabbard, the longitudinal axis of the retracted baton is generally disposed in a vertical orientation substantially perpendicular to the waistline of the user and parallel to the user's leg when the user is standing. The baton axis is generally disposed at approximately a 90 degree angle to the user's leg when the user is seated. A stowed retracted baton generally permits unrestricted movement by the wearer. However, in certain applications, such as when a subject is not fully under control, and the like, it may be preferred or occasionally necessary to at least temporarily stow the baton in its expanded or extended position. Also, on occasion it may be impractical to collapse the baton, particularly where a hard surface is not available for striking the outermost end of the extended sections with an axial blow, such as when the user is on a soft grassy area. Under these circumstances, a scabbard that enables a baton to be readily inserted and withdrawn from the scabbard through lateral movement of the baton when in either an expanded or retracted condition would significantly enhance the utility of the scabbard.
While baton scabbards are generally used to stow a baton, occasions arise when it is convenient for a law enforcement or security office to use a scabbard to support other security devices useful in assisting the officer in fulfilling his or her duties. For example, it is sometimes necessary for law enforcement and security officers to use a baton-flashlight combination, such as the ASP TRIAD® flashlight manufactured by Armament Systems and Procedures, Inc., which generally have cylindrical handles or battery receiving barrels. Such combination baton-flashlights are generally held in one hand while an officer investigates a darkened area, and the barrel of the flashlight is generally disposed either parallel to the ground surface or at an angle no greater than approximately 45 degrees below or above horizontal. A scabbard capable of releasably supporting a combination baton-flashlight at various angles and that enables attachment to and release from the scabbard by lateral movement relative to the scabbard, would leave both hands of the user free for other tasks.